Cerberus Daily News
'' For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page covers the unofficial news items written by CDN members following BioWare's conclusion of the official Cerberus Daily News service.'' Cerberus Daily News is a news service reporting on all manner of galactic events, purportedly provided by the human supremacist group Cerberus. The reasons for this venture remain unclear, however the service has proven generally reliable and free of overt bias, and has gained something of a cult following. The attached Cerberus Daily News forum is a public extranet discussion board, where members (mostly unaffiliated with Cerberus, and representing many species and backgrounds) discuss news and current events. For ease of reference, news items are listed according to the present-day month and year. January 2011 *Tayseri Ward site of mass C-Sec sting *Aldrin Labs warns against security flaw *Annual Tuchanka fishing tournament begins this month (see wiki article: Mannok-Vahk Tournament) *Elcor rights group files discrimination claim *Turian artist posthumously releases new album (see wiki article: Jelusa Nektaros) *Alliance Business Association challenges salarian tariff February 2011 *Palaven tourism vessel involved in fatal crash *C-Sec expresses concern over Earth-based gangs *Son of racing superstar found dead *Celebrity duo to adopt Taetrian orphan (see wiki article: Iulai Aulus) *Parliament debates treatment for biotic children *Elcor simulstim legend announces retirement *Systems Alliance steps up frontier patrols *Nos Astra serial killer still on the loose *Biological father of Taetrian orphan comes forward *Turian comedian to join the cast of The Peanut Gallery *Wildcat miners battle on Presrop *Thessian group to host Earth cultural event (see wiki article: Galactic Cultural Exploration Group) *Disastrous earthquake strikes mining colony *Parliament approves, but restricts, controversial biotic treatment *Legal battle begins for Iulai Aulus *Subterranean caverns found beneath Dobrovolski *Celebrity couple stops adoption proceedings *Influenza outbreak hits the Citadel *14 killed in Citadel office shootout *Massacre on the Systems Alliance frontier *Salarian film crew reported missing in Afghan DMZ on Earth *Alliance students to visit homeworlds *Palaven celebrates Unification Day *Afghan extremist group holding salarians hostage *Relationships with asari may provide health benefits, study says March 2011 *Krogan stops transport hijacking *Spectre intervenes in C-Sec sting (see wiki article: Mira D'Rana) *Extremist base destroyed in Afghan DMZ; salarian hostages missing *Alliance MP to wed asari (see wiki article: Jeffords Pallone) *Francis Kitt to produce raloi Swan Lake *Turian crimelord assassinated on the Citadel *Human sues Salarian Union *Salarian hostages safe on Sur'Kesh, details of release unclear *Terra Firma protests Pallone-T'Dami wedding *Raloi outcry interrupts opening night of Swan Lake *Volus chairman suffers fatal heart attack *Eden Prime video game bashed by critics *Research team to invesitgate anomalous gravity well *Human clawball team joins turian league *Tayseri Ward's Spectre speaks *Shanxi stock market shut down pending investigations *Leaked war scenarios derail turian/salarian trade talks *Alliance military growing, but some question cost *Alliance MP Jeffords Pallone resigns Foreign Affairs post *Potential gang war looms over Omega *Tyran Heleptis expected to go hypernova within a year *Candlelight vigil held on Terra Nova *Salarians celebrate Dalatrass Day April 2011 *CPTC investigates Zakera Ward advertisement *Hanar colonists turn blue *Illium Board discusses amendments to indentured servant laws *Turian colony prepares for incoming hurricane *Citadel to host human history film festival *Survey crew discovers sleeper ship *Wine gains ground in Salarian Union *Manswell Expedition colonist missing on Citadel (see wiki article: Jerome Hennison) *Systems Alliance introduces restrictions on private militias *Search continues for Manswell colonist *Fornax plans special forces edition *Manswell colonist search moves to Zakera Ward *Mass Defect tops box office sales this weekend *Aspire Unlimited launches skin-dye products for humans *Manswell colonist rescued in warehouse raid *Communications outage delays Thessian legislation *Citadel Council involved in Hennison case *Controversy erupts around documentary Mass Defect *Alliance scientist criticized for speech *Coordinated assault destroys mercenary facility *Terra Firma MP admits to affair with asari (see wiki article: Matthew Auberger) *Sources say Sharjila mercs had missing colonist tie *Aspire recalls cosmetic skin-colouring agents for humans *Documentary examines early FTL flight concepts *Study suggests loss of bio-diversity on Trident *Top drell security agent missing on Citadel (see wiki article: Manaan Sricos) *Alliance MP Matthew Auberger's staff resigns May 2011 *Assault destroys research facility *Nos Astra's Skyline Hotel to close *Missing drell agent found, petitions Alliance for asylum *New L6 biotic implants announced at CBTS *Batarian slaver killed in attempted raid *Citadel official leaks information on Hennison case *Designer to do human clothing line *Alliance MP Matthew Auberger to quit Terra Firma Party *First humans with L6 implants show their stuff *King Tutankhamun exhibit to visit Serrice *Sequel to hit game The Hacker incites controversy (see wiki article: The Hacker) *Outbreak on human colony *Elkoss Combine brings trade dispute against L6 Consortium *Atlas Galactic resurrects classic reality show genre *Pod crab festival to open on Virmire *ABI report: Auberger fathered child with asari mistress *L6 Consortium: quality control issues, not conspiracy, kept Elkoss out *Earth faulted for infrastructure problems *Sandwich named after turian general *Biotics Union to promote bio-amp safety *Illegal arms dealer in custody *L6 implant schematics stolen in four coordinated break-ins *Actress curve glides to celebrate birthday *Group petitions for Spectre records *Survey crew discovers dead colony (see wiki article: Kal'Ala IV) *FCC News correspondent claims Spectre attack *L6 schematics found with Armax executive; employee claims innocence June 2011 *New details arise in alleged Spectre attack *Man accused of illegal arms dealing released *Scandal rocks clawball league *Archeological team explores ancient colony *Spectre D'Rana described alleged "attack" *L6 scandal fallout: Armax investigates, Elkoss drops case, L6 Consortium splits *Quarians discover element zero deposit *MP Auberger resigns from parliament *Dissident art exhibit to tour Citadel space *Council delegation meets with quarians *Archeologists access Kal'Ala database *Game criticized for portrayal of Cerberus *Shuttle pilot suspended *Turian newscaster dies *Element zero negotiations break down *Turian Primarch's health under evaluation *Archeologists discover Kal'Ala sleeper chamber *Hanar religious panel sparks fight *Volus wins Code of Honor tournament *Longest case of insomnia cured *Primarch Valtora undergoes brain surgery *Krogan praised for bravery on human colony *Privateer incident raises Arcturus safety questions *DNA chamber discovered on Kal'Ala IV *Veterans report employment problems July 2011 *Colonial League launches controversial new ad campaign *Trident pilot stops slaver attack *Chamber contains Kal'Alite DNA *"Declare Your Independence" campaign draws fire from Earth leaders *Court rules on alien protections *Influenza cases still reported *Colonial League responds to Earth critics *Son of two diplomats arrested *Kal'Alite DNA sparks ethical controversy *United Nations proposes new tax on emigrants to colonies *Charges against Gahl Jackson released *Financial crisis strikes virtual world *Council rules on Kal'Alite cloning *Colonies promise lawsuit over new emigration tax *Institute solicits views on future *A.I. advocates hold conference *Band kicks off reunion tour *Human author found dead *Elkoss Combine recalls submachine guns *Ward Councilors arrested *Author died from red sand overdose *Survey indicates more vacationing on Omega *Film criticized for portrayal of Torfan *Scientists to study unstable world *Filmmaker defends movie August 2011 *Quarian arrested for Facinus support *Emigration to Alliance Colonies reaches record levels *Alliance Dairy Association promotes ice cream *Salarian colony suffers allergy problems *Information on quarian Facinus supporter released *Memorial held for Sagar Hawkins *Pyjaks reunion tour comes to Citadel *Proposed colonial emigration tax withdrawn *Prosecutors detail Atar charges *Footage of nuclear-biological annihilation released (see wiki article: PF-2845) *Terra Nova park sparks lawsuit *Flotilla intervenes in Atar case *Mayor testifies at hearing *Stolen asari artwork recovered *Atar admits to Facinus support *Atar supporters claim abuse *Science team killed on Tuchanka *Pollen uptick part of cycle *Scott City residents protest lawsuit *Questions raised about Tuchanka deaths *Atar sentenced to death *Alliance Business Consortium holds conference *Activists protest ABC conference *Turians supportive of Atar sentence *Preservation council upholds decision *Activist arrested for protest incident *Scott City fight continues *Atar sentence commuted *Graves of science expedition found *Thief found dead during heist *Author warns of information overflow September 2011 *Council granted element zero coordinates *Alliance worlds enact Skald Fish restrictions (see wiki article: Skald Fish) *Weather cuts off Noveria *Nightclub chain expands throughout galaxy (see wiki article: Visions) *Study indicates lack of historical knowledge *Stalker arrested at Pyjaks concert *Evidence suggests expedition attacked by Clan Torak *Volus claims black holes are natural mass relays (see wiki article: Darik Zol) *Noveria blizzards continue *Asari Physical Society responds to black hole theory *FCC reporter accused of falsifying stories *Clan Torek says attackers have fled *Darik Zol vows to confirm black hole theory *Noveria blizzards end *Witnesses back claims against reporter *Gahl Jackson implicated in video *University library honored *Tarizz admits to falsifying stories *CDEM attack encounters resistance *Gahl Jackson pleads guilty *Missing freighter discovered in Traverse (see wiki article: MSV Deep Space Prince) *Freighter crew still missing *Rare books damaged in university prank *Smoking laws challenged *Turians celebrate Lukara Festival *CDEM attacks on Clan Torek continue *Darik Zol departs on black hole 'suicide mission' *Torak fighting sparks protests *Answers demanded on freighter crew *Pyjaks singer talks to press October 2011 *CDEM engages in tunnel warfare *Frontier colony hit hard by influenza *Former FCC reporter claims innocence *Torak protests spark fight *Former reporter claims FCC has Cerberus ties *University of Armstrong students punished *Investigation turns up freighter oddities *GBC News was considering FCC story *Missing asari found alive on Eiava *Prime Minister visits Citadel *Prime Minister visits embassy staff *Torak tunnel fighting continues *Dr. Madeis speaks to press *Prime Minister visits Wards *Screaming Pyjacks rock Palaven *Deep Space Prince investigation continues *Ex-reporter sues Future Content Corporation *Council races send expeditin to binary pulsar *Quarians wanted to join binary pulsar mission *Ancient city unearthed on Sur'Kesh *Scientists, experts to discuss "Doomsday Clock" *Fighting at Clan Torak ends *Defector claims Hegemony seeks destabilization *CDEM forces withdraw from Clan Torak *A.I. experts speculate on geth actions, intentions *Activists claim unrestricted science poses risks *Influenza outbreak turns fatal *Conference discusses missing colonies *Doomsday clock moved closer to midnight *Scientist dismissed from freighter investigation *Humans celebrate Halloween November 2011 *New Hope quarantine ongoing *Alliance diplomats discuss mutated influenza outbreak Category:Media & Entertainment Category:News Networks